


Teen wolf AUs

by sassy_sastiel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac, Alpha Scott McCall, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Bisexuality, Camping, Coyote Malia, Cute Scott, First Date, Fluffy Ending, Galaxy aesthetic, Ghost Stories, Isaac Feels, Kitsune Kira, Multi, Pack Feels, Puppy Scott, Scary Stories, Scott x kira, Stars, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Isaac Lahey, layden, scira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_sastiel/pseuds/sassy_sastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will probably just be a book of AUs/imagines/fluff or smut i think of :) enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stalisaac Au fluff: the storm

  
Malia, Stiles, and Isaac are dating and live together in the house Isaac's dad left him in his will.

Earlier that day "I hate thunderstorms," Isaac said. Clicking the tv off.

"Why?" stiles asked softly patting one of the legs Isaac stretch across his lap.

"They just always freaked me out," he said twisting his head in malia's lap. Her hand lost in his curls.

"Well who knows, the weatherman isn't always accurate, Maybe the storm will pass," she said kissing his forehead. "I hope you're right,

"I hope you're right, Lia," Isaac said.

"How about I order a pizza?" stiles asked already reaching for his phone.

                                          ******

Malia rummage through the dark refrigerator looking for a Coke as the house was currently being, racked with thunder, and from time to time bolts of lightning would be one of their sources of light apart from malia's lavender and honey scented candles.(lavender is malia's favorite flower. so stiles and Isaac being the romantic boyfriends that they are bought every lavender scented bath bomb, body oil, incents and candles for her.).

"Isaac would you like this last slice of pizza? Sorry, It's cold, the Electric Company said the lights should be back on in an hour or so. if you want to wait and heat it up." malia's voice was loud as another wave of thunder shook the house. "Isaac?" she said closing the pizza box and walking to the living waiting for Isaac's answer. "Stiles? Have you seen Isaac?" malia shouted over the wind and rain pounding against the windows.

"He was just here a minute ago." stiles shouted back and squinted his eyes as he searched the candle lit room.

"I think he might be upstairs," she said centering her coyote hearing on locating her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry" she heard him whispering to himself from somewhere upstairs.

"He needs us stiles. Hurry come on," she said pulling stiles from the couch and up the stairs.

"Where is he, mal?" stiles asked when they reached the top of the stairs.

"His scent is leading to your room," she said and stiles held tightly to her hand as she led him down the pitch black hallway. As malia pushed the door open their eyes met Isaac's Neon yellow eyes, sitting knees to chest in a corner.

"I'm sorry" he whispered but they knew it wasn't meant for them.

"Isaac? Baby, can you hear me?" malia asked as she knelt down in front of him. ￼ Thunder boomed and lightning crackled and the windows shook violently. Isaac's eyes shut and his hands were fists in his hair.

"Isaac? Talk to us. Whats wrong?" stiles asked sitting on the bed but still close enough to hear if Isaac said something. "Can you tell us why thunderstorms freak you out? Or do you want us to leave and go back downstairs?"

"No no. Stay. Please stay. I need you both." Isaac said through hiccups. His sigh was long and sorrowful as his Crystal blue human eyes met malia and stiles'. "You know my dad was abusive to me my whole life... On days like this. Thunderstorms. I would cry and to toughen me up. My dad would hit me or lock me in our old freezer until I stopped crying ." he said as a tear slipped from his eye and rolled down his cheek.

"Oh, Isaac. You know we wouldn't hurt you Or let anything hurt you. You're safe with us and loved by us."

"You two love me?" he asked unsure for the first time.

"Of course, we love you, Isaac. And we'll show you just how much we love you." stiles said and malia gave him a knowing smile.

"Cuddles?" she asks.

"Cuddles, Isaac you love it when we pack cuddle."

"Yeah, I guess," Isaac said smiling taking malia and stiles hands and letting them lead him to stiles' bed. Stiles laid down first bringing Isaac into his arms. malia laid facing her boys with her arm draped across them. Isaac's arm tighten behind her back as he pulled her closer to him. The thunder faded as the storm passed.

"Sounds like the storm is passing" stiles whispered into Isaac's neck.

"C-can we keep cuddling? Even when the rain stops?" he asked suddenly afraid that they would leave him.

"Fine with me" malia said kissing him and stiles quickly before closing her eyes "good night boys."

"Good night were-babes" stiles said and kissed Isaac's neck.

"I love you both. Good night" Isaac said melting in their loving embrace.

                                                                   *****

A/N: so yeah, im now stalisaac trash lol. I just love stalia and malisaac so much that I couldn't pick one over the other so BAM! Stalisaac. Like I said im gonna do and ore short fics, AUs, reader x character imagines. Whatever I think of or whatever you guys request will be uploaded here. But demon/angel au's will be uploaded on the "teenwolf angel AUs" book. Please vote and comment requests ❤.

 


	2. Halloween night

"Move your werewolf ass Scott!"  
My best friend Stiles shouted from a few paces ahead of me.  
you see, the problem wasn't that we were in the middle of the woods at night, we did this all the time.   
The problem was we're in the middle of the woods at night. On Halloween night. While tons of other, not-so-nice were-whatever's roamed the streets and woods.  
But it was stiles bright idea to tell ghost stories in the deepest part of the woods with Kira, Malia, Lydia, Liam, Mason, and Hayden. "Ow fuck!" Stiles' screams echoed from the already creepy shadow tented trees.  
"Didn't you promise malia that you wouldn't swear so much?" I asked. The bright red glow of my alpha eyes, Illuminating the glare of his expression as he scrambled from the dirt, Swatted his brown jeans clean of earthy debris, And stomped deeper into inky darkness.   
"Scott and Stiles are on their way in." Malia's blunt voice informed the other teens. 

The circle of teens were enclosed, in a mass of sweet marshmallow scented smoke from the large fire pit Hayden brought. 

"Hurry up, Scott! Lydia's ready to tell her story!" My beta shouted from the chair nearest to Lydia.   
Stiles breaking into the circle a few seconds before me and sit next to his werecoyote mate. His arm snaking around her waist to rest on her plaid blue pajama covered thigh.

"I'm so happy you two finally made here. I was starting to worry." Kira said running up and wrapping her arms almost too tightly around my neck.   
"Come on, Lydia is starting." I said kissing her Cheek, sticky with chocolate and marshmallow.  
Mason sat on the opposite side of Lydia from Liam, though they were talking about how awesome this was and gaily chewed on slightly burnt s'mores.

Lydia sat directly in the middle of the circle. Eye's dark and as dangerously patient as a black panther hunting her prey. Wind rustling the leaves above, Disturbed resting owls, aiding her approach. 

"This one is called, The demon Dog." She closed her eyes and took a long deep breath as she started her tale.

An old man lived in a two story house on pinewood hill alone. The house from the outside Looked ordinary, painted white with very few flowers in the lawn. Inside the House was just as plain. Mostly brown wood furniture, white paint, and a few pictures of his long passed, wife. The old man Had a very strict day-to-day pattern.   
He would wake up at 5am every morning. Make his bed two times or until the covers were perfectly even. Washed his hands exactly four times. walked down the last three steps of the staircase six times. And locked his home door six times before leaving.  
Before he settles for bed each night he makes sure all the windows are locked, walks up the last three steps six times and locks his bedroom door six times. Every night he does this. Until one frigid day he falls ill and cannot carry out his tasks.  
That night the growls begin right outside his bedroom door. Through the dizziness of the cold medicine he stared at the door. The growls rippled through the door, angrily. Paws beat down on the door until it crashed thundering against the wall. A hound with fur so dark it seemed to radiate black ooze stood in the frame of the door. Its eyes were Hell flames watching him and it's teeth were jagged knives as they slashed through the air at him.   
.  
.  
"And then," Lydia exaggerated a loud animalistic snarl making, kira, Mason, Hayden, and stiles gasp and jump. "The black dog ripped into the old man's sweat drenched flesh." Her voice was Gravelly whisper.  
"Intense" was the only word Mason could stutter when Lydia finished. Hayden looked over her shoulders, ultra aware of the creeping shadows. The camp of teens clapped their appreciation, as Lydia stood from the center chair, to let someone else take her place to tell their tale.

                     ******  
A/N I know my "horror" writing is godawful, but I thought it would be cute if they spent Halloween trying to scare each other with ghost stories.


	3. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira and Scott's first date. Scira is so cute, and I can't believe this is my first au for them(beside mentions in other au's).   
> Scira x galaxy aesthetic.

"Remind me again, Kira. Who is this boy?" Dad asked. Sitting down two dinner plates, instead of the usual three.

"His name is, Scott McCall." I say and my cheeks began to ache from smiling.

"And where is he taking you tonight?" He asked.

"Some arcade I think." I lied, Scott hadn't actually said where he was taking me, he merely said that it would be 'romantic'.

"Sounds appropriate. Ah, you should know there's a 10PM police enforced curfew tonight." He stated, placing the last piece of silverware on the table.

"What!? Aw, why?" I squeaked 

"A couple kids from the college went missing. So the city council set a curfew." He said and crossed his arms over his chest. "Your mother and I expect you home on time."

"Fine, okay. I'll make sure Scott knows about the curfew." I said. 

SOMETHING ABOUT YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE A DANGEROUS WOMAN. 

My phone buzzed alive and my hand fumbled with the pocket of my a black and red letterman jacket. Scott McCall. I smile apologetic as I took the call.

"Hey Scott." I say, turning away from my dad and walked until I was standing midway the hall.

"Hi, Kira. I'll be there in ten or fifteen minutes." he said over the racket of late work traffic. 

"Can't wait." I giggled 

"Can't wait." he echoed 

*******

*Knock knock knock*

*knock knock knock*

"Kira? Kira the doors for you." my mom said from the chair adjacent to me.   
*knock knock*

I was frozen in the chair, my heart beat felt like, drummers drumming an exaggerated tone of the 21st century fox introduction.

"Should I show him in?" my dad volunteered. That melted me. I stood up, straighten out my red checkered skater dress, and did a half sprint to the door and thrust it open. 

"Hi." he greeted with a full smile.  
He was dressed in a casual mint green button down, gray faded jeans, and Timberlands. 

"Hi," I sighed "come in, my parents want to meet you really quick." I said. He seemed a little surprised, but he stepped inside and waited for me to close the door and lead the way.

"Mr and Mrs. Yuki-" he choked. My dad still sat at the table, but instead of eating, he was polishing my mom's old Katana.

"Dad!" 

"Scott, You do know there's a ten o'clock curfew. Right?" he asked, not bringing his eyes off the Katana.

"Yes S-sir" 

"Good, don't be late."

"Oh god. Let's go Scott. My dads insane." I groaned, pulling Scott away from the dining room and to the front door. 

"Your dad is pretty intense." Scott said, opening and shutting the passenger side door for me. He jogged to the driver's side and hopped behind the wheel. 

"You have no idea" I sighed, watching my dad's threatening glare fade from the window as Scott backed out the driveway and drove away.

****

"So, where're we going?" I ask nudging him into a conversation.

"Oh... I didn't tell you?" he questioned.

"Um no, you didn't." 

"Well," he paused, wiggling his fingers over the steering wheel, and smiling boyishly. "A picnic." 

"What?" I ask perplexed.

" I'm taking you out on a picnic." he stated.

"It's getting kinda dark for a picnic, no?" I say looking out the car window at the fading daylight.

"Yeah, but that's great for star watching, and I read that there will be a meteor shower tonight." 

"meteor shower? That sounds cool!" 

"i'm so glad you think so. I was afraid that you would think watching a meteor shower would be lame." he said turning onto a new, less busy road. 

"No, it's perfect, I've never caught a meteor shower before." 

"really? I've seen it once or twice before. Have you seen an eclipse?" his forehead was tan waves of wrinkles when I shook my head 'no'. "you're kidding? Huh. Well I'm happy to be with you for your first meteor shower." he said as he parked on the side of a street I wasn't familiar with. 

"Where are we?"

"Its a park with the best view of the sky. See." he point out my window and up to the Sherbet sunset sky. "and that's where we'll set up our picnic" this time he pointed to a brown wood, roofless, gazebo.

"Scott, it's gorgeous!" I say 

"Wait until I light the candles" he said, getting out the car. He came to my side and opened the door, then opened the back door to fetch the picnic basket.

****  
By the time we set everything up; the candles, mosquito net, the food, and placed the Bluetooth speaker. The twinkle of stars sprinkled across the darkened sky. Scott and I shared a turkey subway sandwich as Majical Cloudz hummed through the speaker.

"I like your taste in bands... and sandwiches." I say, wiping mayo from my lips.

"I actually only found out about them a few days ago. I usually listen to The Swellers, Blink 182, and sometimes Panic! At The Disco." he smiled tossing the used sandwich wrappers back in the basket. 

"I love Panic! Girls/Girls/Boys, build god, then we'll talk, don't threaten me with a good time- well, I have a lot of favorite songs from them." I trailed off, hyper aware of my fangirling. "So, do you come up here a lot?" 

"Yeah. Mostly to think or study. The best time up here is during the fall. The leaves are all orange and red; the air is a little cold, but it's perfect weather to appreciate nature." his eyes were closed as embraced the moments of peacefully laying on plush blankets, reading, or listening to music. 

"The meteor shower should be starting soon." he announced, moving the basket from between us so that there was nothing but space awkwardly waiting to be occupied. 

The cheesiest songs all end with a smile  
This won't end with a smile, my love

Wait with me in slimy wet darkness  
I'll be right beside you, my love

Bugs don't buzz when their time approaches  
We'll be just like the roaches, my love

It pays to be on the edge of existence  
Just riding the surface, my. love. 

Swaying with the lull of bugs don't buzz, I found myself drifting and wrapped in arms.

"kira, look." his words breezed through my hair. I faced him and he nodded upward.   
Fireworks of light seemed to streak across the sky and die before they could claim earth's surface as theirs to scorch with abundant and unyielding wrath.

"i wish we could stay here all night." I sighed.

"We can, I'll protect you from anyone who attempts to disrupt our peace." he said squeezing me even closer to his chest.

"My dad would be the disruption" I moan.   
"Oh. Right...Ugh its almost 10." he huffed "can we continue tomorrow?" he asked,

"Love to." I responded. After my answer, his arms, too soon let go of me, leaving me to move from him and stand from the blanket. We blew out the melted candles, rolled up the blanket; not caring enough about it to be organized, and walked to the car. Like earlier, Scott opened my door and closed it behind me. He placed the basket in the back seat and took his spot in the driver's seat. Instead of nervous, barely touching elbows on the elbow rest, fingers intertwined.

Panic! At The Disco - impossible year filled the space around us as Scott drove.

A/N. Just a cute little scira first date au. I hope you liked it. Please leave a vote and comment. :)


End file.
